


Aniversario

by Mendu



Category: Banana Fish (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Ash Lynx and Okumura Eiji go to Japan, Banana Fish Ending Fix-It, Ending Fix, First Kiss, Happy Ending, Love, M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-15
Updated: 2019-01-15
Packaged: 2019-10-10 13:16:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,957
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17426594
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mendu/pseuds/Mendu
Summary: "Ve como la luz se arruga en la cicatriz del hombro de Eiji, la que estuvo demasiado cerca del pecho y que casi le hizo perder la cordura. Recuerda los alaridos de los chinos contra sus disparos. Recuerda haber perdido el control. Súbitamente, recuerda de qué trataba la pesadilla que le ha despertado." [Fixed Ending] [One-Shot]





	Aniversario

**Author's Note:**

> ¡Hola, hola! Ya que el final de Banana Fish es, ejem, poco favorecedor a la serie (? vamos a darle un buen final. 
> 
> De cómo Ash intenta inventarse una fecha de aniversario y no le sale.
> 
> La canción es Every Heart de Inuyasha, traducción hecha por AmaLee.  
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=K1l9zJd8ULA

 

_Was afraid of darkness ‘cause I felt like I was left alone_

_So I prayed for help to a distant million stars_

 

A Ash jamás le tiembla la mano cuando se enfrenta a enemigos, y tampoco le temblequea esta vez al buscar el arma bajo la almohada. Pero la sorpresa lo hiela cuando no encuentra el hierro frío, sino dos dedos regordetes y de temperatura elevada. El tacto calloso lo devuelve a la realidad de un empujón pesado; haciéndole percatarse de que no está en New York, sino en el piso tokiense de Eiji. Con Eiji. Durmiéndole al lado a pata suelta.

Le lleva un par de segundos descubrir que está llorando en silencio, y eso que hace años que no llora al despertar de pesadillas.

Logra sacarse las lágrimas a un refregón limpio sobre los párpados, con la mano libre. Eiji ni se ha inmutado. Está durmiendo con la boca abierta, con un hilo de baba chorréandole en la comisura. El pelo revuelto y sin camiseta. La almohada pegada a la mejilla y _coño eiji me cago en tu costumbre pedorra de dormir con las tetas al aire._

Un hilo de luz entra por la ventana, delineándose contra los pectorales henchidos de Eiji. Contra el músculo del brazo que ahora mismo Ash no se acuerda de cómo se llama pero le importa un pimiento y medio. Brazo que desaparece bajo la almohada, y por más que no puede verla, Ash encuentra la mano de la persona que más quiere allí. La entrelaza con la suya.

_Lo siento. Lo siento._

Ve como la luz se arruga en la cicatriz del hombro de Eiji, la que estuvo demasiado cerca del pecho y que casi le hizo perder la cordura. Recuerda los alaridos de los chinos contra sus disparos. Recuerda haber perdido el control. Súbitamente, recuerda de qué trataba la pesadilla que le ha despertado.

Ash le tiene pánico a ejercer el poder en su relación con Eiji. Le aterra tener que ponerse firme. Él, Ash, es el líder de una de las pandillas más poderosas de New York, siempre fue el favorito de su proxeneta… siempre estuvo en situaciones de poder y en todas quiso arrojar el manto de rey a la basura. Ash se esfuerza mucho en demostrarle a Eiji que lo considera su igual, que ninguno de los dos es mejor o peor que el otro y que deberían mantener la relación lo más estable posible.

Eiji, en cambio, le deja muy en claro a Ash que hay situaciones donde él será quién lleve la batuta, y en otras lo hará el otro.

Palabras que carecen de sentido, fonética o lo que sea cuando Ash dibuja con el dedo las cicatrices de Eiji. De tacto arrugado. No podrá perdonarse lo suficiente, nunca, jamás, cada una de las mellas que USA le ha dejado en la piel a la persona que más quiere. Una en el hombro, otra cerca del estómago. Además de la línea delgada que tiene cerca de la garganta, casi invisible para cualquiera que no esté lo suficientemente cerca. La boca de Ash ha estado ahí.

 

_There is a warming place inside my mind_

_In my earliest days I’m there, it’s so sweet_

 

Hace calor, está amaneciendo y lo único que hace ruido en el monoambiente es el ventilador viejo de techo. No hay nada que altere la paz en el ambiente, sólo los dedos de Ash trazando caminos entre los lunares de Eiji, pero así y todo este entreabre los ojos. Demasiado chocolate y demasiado adormilados como para que Ash no quiera abrazarlo.

–Ash, me aplastas.

Un beso en la nariz de buenos días. Ash trata de ir pisando sobre plumas. No le ha besado la boca desde aquella tarde nefasta en la cárcel. Y están bien así.

–Puaj, tu aliento es peor que el de un puma.

–¡Pero si el que me ha besado has sido tú! –replica Eiji, a medio camino entre la indignación y el desconcierto.

Ash abandona la cama, para dirigirse a la cocinita en el otro lado de la habitación. Se da vuelta a mirarlo por encima del hombro. Pierde el norte. Es que no puede creer el cambiazo que ha pegado en sólo seis meses. Desde que empezó en el gimnasio, a Eiji la espalda se le ha ensanchado y los bíceps le han crecido y parece un armario enano con patas trasladándose de una habitación a la otra.

Un condenado armario que lo está observando con los ojos entrecerrados y la nuca y las clavículas al descubierto.

Con el cuello de toro que le seca la garganta.

Junto a la cicatriz ligeramente más oscura que el resto de la piel.

–Te prepararé unos huevos. –repone, obligándose a tragar saliva y a meter la cabeza en el refrigerador. Obligándose a pensar derecho. –Ah, y he pensado que podemos ir a cenar a ese restaurante tan chulo que hay junto al puerto. Es un poco caro, pero la ocasión lo amerita, ¿verdad?

–¿Ocasión?

–Venga, ¿estás tan dormido que ni siquiera recuerdas qué día es hoy?

Eiji parpadea, confundido. Alcanza su móvil y deja la vista fija en la pantalla. Ash está convencido de que puede ver todos los engranajes funcionando en su cabeza. Lo observa dejar el aparato sobre la cama, derrotado.

–Once de julio… –murmura. –¿Te han ascendido? –repone, más perdido que nunca.

Ahora le toca a Ash indignarse. Cierra la nevera con un poco más de fuerza de la necesaria, mirando a Eiji con los ojos entrecerrados y un huevo en cada mano.

–A ver. –deja los huevos en la mesada, con el tono que usaba para intimidar a los miembros de otras bandas y que a Eiji no le mueve ni un pelo. –Hace un año ocurrió una catástrofe de proporciones mayúsculas. Una serie de eventos desafortunados, donde terminamos intercambiando saliva delante de mi viejo y de Ibe-san, y yo ahora quiero llevarte a celebrar eso. Bah, o por lo menos celebrarlo yo solo, porque tú no tienes ni puta idea de en qué día estamos.

Lo ve pasar de la confusión a la palidez y de la palidez al alivio. Y la cara se le ilumina. Irradia luz como una bombilla de un millón de voltios, abriendo los ojos y sonriendo kilométricamente como la vez que le pidió si podía sostener su arma. Inclinado hacia adelante. Las manos en las rodillas.

Lleno de ilusión.

–¡Este no es nuestro aniversario, pavo! –Ash no se ve venir la almohada y alcanza a atajarla antes de que le estampe la cara. Los huevos no corren la misma fortuna y se estrellan contra el piso, dejando dos explosiones entre los pies de Ash. –¿Cómo vas a contar el día que… me diste un beso contra mi voluntad, payaso?

–Y entonces, cerebrito, ¿qué día quieres que cuente? –mira al suelo, a los cosa viscosa que se le ha pegado a los dedos, asqueado. –Si no hemos estado… bueno. Eh.

El ventilador de techo vuelve a ser el único sonido entre los dos.

Ash quiere pegarse un tiro en la sien ahora mismo. Como va a ser tan bruto. Como se va a mandar a sí mismo al paredón de esa manera. Si claramente Eiji no quiere avanzar. Si están llevando la relación sobre rieles. Y ahora el lince va y se manda una burrada de estas. Sí.

La segunda vez en su vida que se enamora, y la caga.

Apenas es consciente de cuando unas manos más pequeñas y regordetas que las suyas lo agarran de la cara y lo observan de cerca. Eiji abre la boca como para decir algo. Mira hacia Ash. Y después hace un pequeñito vistazo hacia la barbilla de él. Luego vuelve a mirarlo, se humedece los labios y se lanza hacia delante.

Y se siente como si explotara el sol.

Un revoltijo de volcanes estallándole dentro. La boca de Eiji es el componente final frente a una mezcla exhaustiva que viene generando hace casi un siglo y algo. Es el ingrediente secreto. La sustancia X. Lo que lo hace diferente a todos los besos que había dado hasta ahora. La mera presencia de Eiji supone una explosión de colores y serpentinas dentro del pecho, y ahora que le está besando se añaden fuegos artificiales.

Ash se ha imaginado su segundo beso con él un millón de veces, pero jamás pensó que él estaría inclinando la cabeza. O apoyando sus manos sobre los hombros de Eiji. O que él le abrazaría desde atrás de la espalda, con muchísimo cuidado. La barba de dos días le hace cosquillas y le da un agregado extra. Él ha tocado la boca de Eiji en un par de ocasiones pero no pensó que sería así de cálida. De beso entumecido.

Le rodea el cuello con los brazos, olvidándose de los huevos en el piso, y le hunde la nariz en el pómulo. La pelvis le llega a la primera hilera de abdominales, duros contra el hueso. No le importa. Nada le importa. Todo le parece banal y fuera de lugar. Son Eiji y él, dos tíos más que amigos, que comparten el mismo apartamento y han pasado por un par de peleas muy feas, pero están juntos y se están besando, y Ash súbitamente comprende el furor de Max por Jessica o la voz cargada de terror de Blanca cuando habla sobre Natasha. Porque puede desaparecer entre sus dedos, y matarse le parece una opción más tentadora que dejarle ir.

 

_We don’t dare a sound,_

_Waiting for the dawn_

 

Eiji sabe a calor y a recién levantado, cosas que uno relaciona inconscientemente con el invierno pero hacen unos treinta grados y el aire caliente les está latigando las mejillas. Una maravilla contradictoria, cuando hasta entonces fue Ash el que estuvo hecho de contradicciones. Siendo callado y gritón a la vez, siendo impaciente y respetuoso al mismo tiempo. Según la lógica que los ha regido siempre, tendría que ser Ash quién hubiese tomado la iniciativa. Lógica olvidada, porque ahora le está mordiendo el labio inferior a Eiji y le importa un rábano cuales son las leyes del mundo en ese momento. Podría desaparecer la fuerza de gravedad. Podría entrar el sol en combustión. Podría dejar de rotar la Tierra. Y ninguna de esas cosas le parecería la mitad de maravilloso que este momento y este beso.

Un mechón suelto se mete entre los labios de ambos; Eiji interrumpe el beso para quitárselo con alteración. Se aparta apenas un poquito. Ash se toma ese segundo para respirar. Viendo los ojos chocolate del chico que le gusta mirarle impacientemente, en plan “vamos a seguir besándonos o qué”, y una risa de dicha le nace en el centro del pecho, justo al lado del corazón.

–Qué. –le dice Eiji, que le ha visto reírse. –¿Tan mal lo hago?

La carcajada es más grande esta vez y le llega hasta la cima de la garganta. Estalla. Eiji parece estar perdidísimo. Se quiere quedar ahí por el resto de la existencia. Que las horas no pasen. Que el amanecer mágico apriete pausa. Que la Tierra deje de girar. Le pone un mechón de pelo detrás de la oreja. Y le acaricia la cicatriz casi invisible que tiene al lado de la garganta. Y no se puede creer cómo se han alineado los astros para que eso pase. Para que Eiji le besara.

–No, bobo. –beso corto sobre la boca semiabierta. Tiene que inclinar un poco las rodillas. –De hecho –otro beso, y Ash siente la sonrisa de Eiji. –está bastante bien.

* * *

_There are many stars, and the words they tell are kind_

_They say yes: time will be a friend of us_

 

Al final, el 11/07 terminó siendo establecido como fecha de aniversario.

**Author's Note:**

> Espero que les haya gustado, no olviden dejar like si fue así♥


End file.
